To Paint the World Red
by Mira Rose
Summary: Since there are not many stories containing Synthia Schmidt, the Red Skull's daughter, I decided to write one. Semi follows the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- Well, as you can tell I am a HUGE Captain America fan. I especially love the comics and I was slightly disappointed when I saw that there was only one other story about my favorite character, Synthia Schmidt, on this site. So, I decided to proceed and write my own by adding her to the movie's story line. This is my first Fanfiction, so PLEASE be kind! Only constructive criticism please. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer-Everything sadly belongs to Marvel. I'm just swiming in their pool._**

* * *

"Please, stop!"

She stared at him with pleading eyes, her hands desperately grasping her throat.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Schmidt growled, his hand tightening around the young woman's neck. "You ruined everything!"

"Because…"

"Because what?" He asked, slamming her against the wall.

Silence.

_"Because what?"_

"Because," she cried, desperately trying to think up an answer. "Because…I'm your only heir."

"Oh?" Schmidt chuckled, though there was no humor in his laugh. "I can easily replace you."

"If I was so easy to replace, then how come you haven't already done so?"

"…"

"I'm all _you_ have and you _know_ it!"


	2. Ceremonies, Drinks and Fun All Around

**A_N-I'm debating on getting a beta, though before I go out looking for one, is anyone, who has already read this, interested in being my beta? If so, message me please and thanks! I really do need one :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Reviews would be cherished! _**

**_Disclaimer-Everything belongs to Marvel. I'm just climbing their tree._**

* * *

**Berlin**

**February 20, 1942**

_Sit up straight._

_Clap._

_Don't forget to smile._

_Okay, forget smiling. Just clap._

It was unbearable, and Synthia Schmidt, daughter of the Red Skull, future leader of Germany, as he put it, found herself insanely bored. She often found her bright green eyes drift from the men receiving awards to the clock on the far left wall. Drumming her long fingers along the white table cloth, Synthia scanned the brightly lit auditorium in search of her father. When her eyes finally found his own piercing blue ones, she quickly glanced away.

He was watching her.

No, glaring at her.

_Of course, waiting for me to do something idiotic._

Anger suddenly filled, reminding her that he was the reason she had to endure this stupid award ceremony. It was one of his more crueler punishments, and she half wished he would have just beaten her than make her sit through this. Smirking at the thought of rebelling by resting her feet on the table, she thought better of it, knowing she would have to face a second punishment afterwards if she did so.

Her father had a reputation of being Hitler's right hand man, and luging around a daughter, he didn't even want, ruining his image could most likely put her own life at jeopardy.

_Though…then again, it's his own fault he made me attend this stupid thing…_

By the time the ceremony ended, music filled the air, followed by plates of food being served.

Synthia, not use to wearing heels, used this time to stumble her way to the back of the room where her father was standing.

His eyebrows lifted in amusement as he watched his daughter stumble into a passing waiter then into a crowded table, bringing several people down in the process.

"You sure know how to torture a girl," she mumbled, reaching him and grabbing his arm for balance.

"Maybe you will now think twice before you take my car on, what did you call it…a _test drive_?" He angrily emphasized the last couple words before hastily shrugging her off of him.

Biting her tongue, Synthia sat down and stayed quite, not wanting to press an argument she knew she wouldn't win. It didn't help that she was drunk at the time and didn't remember this whole car incident or how she even managed to get ahold of his car with all the surveillance he had on it, but a cracked windshield doesn't just appear on peoples cars and he needed someone to blame for it.

"Why are _you _even here? You never attend this crap."

"Am I not allowed to escort my only daughter?"

"By escort, you mean sit as far back from me as you can, then sure." Shifting in her seat so her legs were swung over the arm rest, earning a glare from her father. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"To make sure you don't turn this punishment into some twisted game of yours," he replied, his calm voice becoming slightly irratated. "I wouldn't be pleased to hear you somehow managed to blow the building up out of your own boredom."

"You wouldn't waste that much time on me."

"Would I?"

"No," she responded, picking up the martini that was placed in front of her.

She knew he was keeping something from her. He wouldn't just go to this ceremony merely for her. He hated these type of things, claiming that they only give men false pride or is just false propaganda to get men to join Hitler's Army, and as much as her curiosity pissed her off, she knew better than to keep questioning him, especially not in a crowded room.

Rising the glass to her lips, a familiar voice was heard over the crowd.

"Oh shit," she whispered, quickly trying to stand up and make a quick get away before feeling her fathers strong hand upon her shoulder, pushing her back into her seat.

"Synthia?" A young man stumbled his way out of the crowd before nearly tripping on his way towards her.

"I hate you," Synthia hissed at her father before crossing her arms and slumping as far as she could go in her seat.

"Synthia, _lange nicht gesehen_." The man smiled at her before turning to her father and giving him a respectful salute, "Herr Schmidt."

"No one calls me Synthia anymore Hans, besides the old man," Synthia spat while examining her newly polished nails. "It's Sin now."

"Sin? Quite a drastic name for a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

"You have no idea."

"Care to dance?"

_Dance?_

Synthia quickly turned to her father for back up, only to see he had disappeared, leaving her alone with this pathetic loser.

_So much being an escort. _

"I don't dance."

"I see…" Hans replied with slight disappointment in his voice. Running a calloused hand through his short blond hair, he awkwardly took a seat next to her, adjusting his _Schutzstaffel_ uniform as he did so.

"I was surprised to see you here. I thought you and your father never attend ceremonies."

"We don't."

"But?"

"But what?"

Hans chuckled before leaning back in his seat, "But _why_ did you decide to come today? Change of heart? Decided to show some more patriotism to Mother Germany?"

"Mother Germany?" Synthia laughed. "Is that what you all call it now?"

"Mocking Germany is mocking the Furhrer, Synthia. You need to be more careful about what you say."

"It's Sin, Hans. S-I-N."

"I'm serious Synth-I mean Sin," Hans nervously glanced around. "Things have gotten worse, if anyone overhears you, you _and_ your father can be in serious trouble. I've seen where they send people, it's not pretty."

"I'm very aware of the camps, Hans," Synthia smirked, flagging down a waitress for another drink. "In fact my father threatens to send me to one on many occasions."

"What?"

"Nothing," Synthia quickly replied, receiving her drink.

"...Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

Exhaling loudly, she once again found her eyes desperately scanning the room for her father.

She finally spotted him mingling with the _Gruppenfuhrer_. Clenching her jaw before sulkily thumping her feet on the table in front of her, she shot a glare at Hans before gulping down the drink in her hands.

_It's going to be a long night. _

* * *

**HYDRA Base**

**15 miles from Berlin**

**February 21, 1942**

It was hot.

Too hot.

A terrible day to have red hair, and this only added to Synthia's bad mood.

Not only had her father abandon her with Hans for nearly half the night, she had a splitting headache from all the alcohol she had endured just to keep the very little sanity she had.

Just thinking about the ceremony made her blood boil.

Though, her father seemed more than pleased, actually he seemed rather thrilled.

Thrilled enough to have her sit in his office with him for three hours, and listen to his constant rambling about some cube.

_Tassart? Tesserant? _

_Something like that._

"Zola and I believe it's located here." Johann Schmidt said coldly, glancing from his map to the young red headed woman sitting in his office chair with her heavy black combat boots rested upon his desk. "Just fifteen miles into Norway. Now that we have the support of _Gruppenfuhrer _Amon, we should have no problem invading..."

Synthia nodded, barely listening to her father. Her mind on much more important matters, such as the chip upon her newly painted red nails or how welcoming taking a nap sounded. _Besides_, the heat plus her headache was distracting enough for her to allow her mind to wander.

"Sin!" her father snarled, shoving her rested feet off his desk, fury in his glare. "Pay attention!"

"I'll give you something to pay attention to…"

She regretted her words as soon as they slipped her lips, so it wasn't a big surprise to her when she felt her fathers gloved hand slap her pale freckled cheek.

She deserved it.

"Now, listen to me," her father hissed, his fingers digging into her hair, yanking it back so she was looking up at him. "You will pay attention to me, or I will slit this lovely throat of yours and drop your body off at the first church I see with a big ribbon tied to your head. Do I make myself clear?"

It wasn't much of a threat, especially since he used the same threat nearly twice a day, but she got the jest. "_Ja_, daddy. I'm sorry."

Hesitant, Johann released his daughters hair before looking back down at his map.

"I want you to lead the invasion, targeting this small village." Johann proceeded, while Synthia lazily followed his finger on the map. "Mainly targeting the church. I will follow behind."

"So you want me doing your dirty work?" Synthia smirked. "Finally, some _real_ action."

"Synthia, focus! You are **not **to mess this up."

"Since when have I ever let you down?"

"Your birth can be a rather fair example," Johann replied under his breath. His thumb and pointer finger delicately stroking his jawline as he eyed his daughter, who was now lazily swaying back and forth in the desk's chair.

"So what's the plan? We go in, shoot a couple people, burn the village down and steal this magical cube?"

"Synthia, why must you constantly advertise yourself as a complete disappointment to me?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"_Magical?"_

_"_Oh…I meant scientific cube…"

"Idiotic child, all you are good for is destruction," pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never once do you actually use your brain."

"Me the idiot?" Synthia angrily stood up, eyeing her father down. "I wasn't the one who took some strange serum and completely deforming myself, having to hide behind a mask!"

Almost at the same instant she finished speaking, she found herself pressed against the wall, not able to breathe, there was a hand on her throat and her fathers face far too close for comfort.

"Perhaps you are correct," Johann mocked, tightening his grip. "Maybe, I was wrong for trying to have a female heir? Maybe, I _should_ have killed you when I had the chance."

Wide eyed, Synthia did not like where this was going.

"Or maybe, I just need to get Dr. Zola to re-strap you to your little contraption. See if he can fix this brain of yours…again."

Now she _really_ didn't like where this was going.

"**Or** you can **sit down**, be **quiet**, and **listen** to what I have to say…"

He didn't even _need_ to finish his sentence, just his voice in general caused her skin to crawl. Giving him the slightest of nods in response, received him to step back and allow her to fall. Not wanting to appear too weak, Synthia quickly stood up, dusting her pants off in the process.

Quivering, she slowly sat back down in her seat and waited silently for her father to speak.

"I will only explain everything to you once." Johann looked over his daughter and smiled slightly, knowing he had taken Synthia's arrogance down a chunk today.

"I will not forgive any mistakes."


End file.
